Makon Salaisuus
by MirkaKaroliina
Summary: *Finnish story* What happens after the trident has been destroyed and a new mermaid returns to Mako? *Suomenkielinen tarina* Mitä tapahtuu sen jälkeen, kun atrain on tuhottu ja uusi merenneito saapuu takaisin Makolle?
1. Luku: Viviane tulee takaisin

_English notes: This story is in Finnish. It tells what happened after the final episode of Mako Mermaids. It is my own story and totally fiction. I also don't own Mako Mermaids! If you'd like to read this story in English you can use the translation option below._

_Eli sama suomeksi: Tarina kertoo siitä, mitä tapahtui Mako Mermaids -sarjan viimeisen jakson jälkeen. Tarina on omani ja täysin fiktiota. En myöskään omista Mako Mermaids -sarjaa!_

* * *

**Luku 1: Viviane tulee takaisin**

Vivianen näkökulmasta

Uin kirkkaassa vedessä lähellä merenpintaa. Oli kaunis kesäpäivä ja näin auringon paistavan korkealla pinnan yläpuolella. Aloin jo pikkuhiljaa väsyä ja tiesin, etten jaksaisi enää pitkään. Kiristin vauhtiani ja pian näin edessäni tutun riutan. Vihdoin olin perillä.

Pysähdyin äkisti ja lähdin nousemaan kohti pintaa. Nostin pääni vedestä ja siinä se oli, Mako-saari, parvemme koti. Tai ainakin oli ollut, ennen kuin olimme joutuneet lähtemään. Sinä päivänä olin ollut nukkumassa pienessä luolassani riutan eteläpuolella. Yhtäkkiä kolme parvemme edustajaa oli tunkenut sisään, herättänyt minut ja sanonut, että minun olisi parasta valmistautua lähtemään. En edes ehtinyt kysyä minne, kun he olivat jo ulkona.

Vasta parvemme muutettua eteläiselle Tyynellemerelle sain tietää syyn. Kuulin, että kolme parvemme merenneitoa oli epäonnistunut työssään suojella Mako-saarta ja sinä täydenkuun yönä joku ihmispoika oli pudonnut kuutamoaltaaseen. Koko parvi tiesi historiamme merenmiehien kanssa ja sen takia jouduimme lähtemään. Ensimmäisten kuukausien jälkeen suurin osa tottui elämään uudessa kodissamme, paitsi minä.

Sillä ei ollut kuitenkaan enää mitään väliä, koska olin tullut takaisin. Muutama päivä sitten olimme saaneet tiedon, että nämä kolme merenneitoa olivat onnistuneet tuhoamaan atraimen ja Makon ympäristö oli taas turvallinen. Saatat ehkä ihmetellä, miksi minä olin ainoa, joka tuli takaisin. No, siihen on monta syytä. Ensimmäinen lienee se, että se poika oli vielä merenmies ja toinen se, että muut eivät enää kaivanneet takaisin. Todennäköisin vaihtoehto lienee kuitenkin se, että he eivät olleet ehtineet sulatella asiaa.

Minä taas olin lähtenyt heti, kun olin kuullut asiasta. Koko aikana en ollut muuta tehnyt kuin kaivannut takaisin. Minulla ei ollut ystäviä eikä perhettä. Äitini oli kuollut monta vuotta sitten ja muiden merenneitojen kanssa olin harvoin tullut toimeen. Minulla ei ollut siis mitään syytä jäädä. Pakko myös myöntää se, että olin kiinnostunut siitä, mitä Makolla tapahtui.

Katseltuani saarta hetken sukelsin taas pinnan alle. Uin pienen matkan riutan keskellä kunnes pysähdyin nähdessäni jotain. Vähän matkan päässä edessäni ui kolme merenneitoa ja he olivat tulossa minua kohti. Siirryin nopeasti sivuun ja muutin itseni näkymättömäksi. Toivoin hartaasti, että heillä ei olisi kykyä nähdä minua. Jotkin merenneidot pystyivät siihen. Heillä oli mahdollisuus paljastaa näkymättömät merenneidot käyttämällä voimiaan.

Harvinaisista voimista puheen ollen, nyt oli aika käyttää omaani. Keskityin kuulemaan heidän äänensä. Pian kuulin heidän puheensa pääni sisällä, vaikka he olivat niin kaukana, ettei edes merenneidon korva olisi sitä pystynyt kuulemaan.

– Milloin olit sopinut tapaamisen Zacin kanssa? kysyi tummatukkainen merenneito.

– Huomenaamuna kello 9 kahvilassa, vastasi toinen ääni hänen oikealla puolellaan.

– Oletko aivan varma, että se on hyvä idea, Lyla? kysyi puolestaan toinen vaaleahiuksinen merenneito ja katsahti edellistä puhujaa kohti.

– Olen, olen. Nyt kun olemme oikeasti ystäviä, ei ole mitään syytä, ettemmekö voisi viettää aikaa yhdessä.

Kaikki kolme olivat jo uineet ohitseni ja minullakin alkoi olla vaikeuksia kuulla heitä. He kiristivät vauhtiaan ja pian kuulin päässäni enää pientä huminaa. Vapautin käteni otteesta ja olin taas näkyvissä. Päätin uida katsomaan, oliko luolani enää tallella.

* * *

_Toivottavasti tykkäsitte! En tiedä, onko täällä ketään, joka edes lukisi tätä, mutta ajattelin kuitenkin julkaista, jos vaikka joku sattuukin tämän löytämään :)_


	2. Luku: Evillä ethän sä tanssia voi

**Luku 2: Evillä ethän sä tanssia voi**

Heräsin pieneen virtaukseen, joka kutitti kasvojani. Hetkeen en tajunnut, missä olin, kunnes muistin tulleeni eilen kotiin. Lämpöinen aalto kulki lävitseni, kun ajattelinkin asiaa. Olin eilen löytänyt oman vanhan luolani ja yllättynyt huomatessani sen olevan täysin siinä kunnossa, mihin olin sen lähtiessäni jättänyt.

Nousin ylös pehmeältä merileväsängyltäni ja venyttelin käsiäni ja pyrstöäni. Tiesin, että oli vasta aikainen aamu, sillä luolan suuaukosta ei tullut paljoa valoa sisälle. Olin kuitenkin täysin hereillä ja päätinkin lähteä vähän tutkimaan paikkoja. Kaikista eniten halusin päästä kuutamoaltaalle. Se oli paikka, jonne ei yleensä voinut noin vain mennä, mutta nyt kun parvi oli poissa, en voinut olla käyttämättä tilaisuutta hyväkseni.

Matkalla muistin ne kolme merenneitoa. Mitä jos he olivat kuutamoaltaalla? En ihmettelisi, jos he olisivat ottaneet sen kodikseen parven lähdettyä. Olihan kuutamoallas turvallisin paikka merenneidoille. Siksi hidastin vauhtiani, kun lähestyin sisäänkäyntiä.

Tein aivan oikein, sillä vähän ennen kuutamoaltaan suuaukkoa näin heidät. Tällä kertaa minun ei tarvinnut edes käyttää voimiani, sillä he olivat niin lähellä. Kuulin heidän puhuvan siitä, että heillä oli vielä kolme tuntia aikaa, ennen kuin heidän piti tavata Zac. Arvelin hänen olevan se merenmies, joten keskityin kuulemaan, mitä muuta he sanoivat. Kahvilassa kello 9, Zacin tunti alkaa vasta kello 10, Evie tulee myös, Rita ei tule pitämään asiasta, Sirena tarvitsee uudet housut... Hetkinen, housut?

Asia rysähti kertaheitolla tajuntaani. Vain yksi asia olisi voinut selittää sen, miksi hän tarvitsi uudet housut. Heillä oli jalat! Kaikkia merenneitojen lakeja vastaan he olivat hankkineet jalat! Miten se oli edes mahdollista?

Olin niin omissa ajatuksissani, että minulta kesti hetken tajuta heidän lähteneen. Pujahdin kuutamoaltaan suuaukosta sisään ja nousin pintaan. Luola oli kaunis. Katsahdin ylöspäin ja näin ylhäällä pienen palan taivasta. Tämä oli siis kaikkien voimiemme lähde. Ei ihme, että tätä paikkaa täytyi suojella.

Istuttuani hetken altaan reunalla mieleeni nousi yksi ajatus. Halusin tietää, mitä ne kolme merenneitoa oikein tekivät maalla. Nyt kun kerta olin täällä, miksen minäkin hankkisi jalkoja? Katsoin kuusormustani sormessani. Merenneitokoulussa ei tietenkään opetettu, miten sen avulla voisi saada jalat, mutta tiesin sen olevan mahdollista. Nyt tai ei koskaan, ajattelin ja vedin itseni ylös altaasta.

Asetin sormuksen hiekalle eteeni. Nostin käteni ja keskityin voimiini. Korvissani humisi kovempaa kuin koskaan aiemmin ja kehoani alkoi kihelmöidä. Sormuksen kuukivi alkoi loistaa ja pian luolan täytti niin kirkas valo, että minun oli pakko sulkea silmäni.

Makasin rähmälläni hiekassa. Yritin pyyhkiä hiekkaa pois kasvoiltani samalla kun nousin istumaan. Tai yritin nousta istumaan. Tasapainoni petti ja pian makasin taas hiekassa. Vasta silloin huomasin, ettei minulla ollut enää pyrstöä. Liikutin hitaasti toista jalkaani ja heti perään toista. Suustani pääsi huudahdus. Minulla oli jalat! Ihan oikeat jalat!

_Tässä toinen luku! :) Vähän lyhyempi, mutta seuraavassa luvussa on taas enemmän luettavaa._


	3. Luku: Kala kuivalla maalla

_English notes: I was wondering if there are some non-Finnish people who read this story. Would you like to read it in English if I try to translate it? :)_

* * *

**Luku 3: Kala kuivalla maalla**

Lämmin hiekka kutitti varpaitani, kun kävelin ensimmäiset askeleet rannalla. Olin katsonut tarkasti, ettei juuri siinä kohtaa rantaa ollut ketään. Sukellettuani takaisin veteen, sen jälkeen kun olin saanut jalat, olin tajunnut, etten olisi voinut mennä maalle ilman vaatteita. Olinkin uinut läheiselle laiturille ja napannut pari vaatekappaletta, jotka roikkuivat veneiden reunalla. Nyt minulla oli päälläni shortsit ja raidallinen t-paita. En tiennyt, olivatko ne juuri sellaiset kuin piti, mutta saivat kelvata.

Kävelyni oli vielä vähän huteraa, mutta se parani koko ajan. En ollut tiennyt osaavani kävellä niin hyvin. Olin ajattelut opettelun vievän paljon enemmän aikaa. Päästessäni pois rannalta kävelin jo kuten muut ihmiset ympärilläni. Välillä joku saattoi katsoa minuun vähän pidempään, mutta ajattelin sen johtuvan siitä, etten tiennyt aivan tarkasti mihin olin menossa ja näytin vähän eksyneeltä.

Käveltyäni hetken näin edessäni Ocean Cafe -nimisen kahvilan. Aikomuksenani oli löytää ne kolme merenneitoa, joten kävelin hiljaa sisään kahvilaan. Se oli jännän näköinen. En ollut ennen käynyt sisällä näissä heidän "laatikoissaan". Siellä täällä oli ihmisiä istumassa ja selvästi nauttimassa ruoistaan. Toisella puolella kahvilaa näin vihdoin heidät. He istuivat yhdessä kahden pojan ja yhden tytön kanssa. Yritin olla mahdollisimman huomaamaton joten istuin kaukaisimpaan nurkkaan ja keskityin kuulemaan heidän sanansa.

– Miksi siis haluatte tulla tänään kanssamme kouluun? kysyi poika, jonka ajattelin olevan Zac.

– No, emme ole varmoja, milloin parvi on tulossa takaisin, joten ajattelin, että olisi mukavaa viettää aikaa kanssanne, vastasi tyttö, jonka tiesin olevan Lyla. Olin kuullut hänen nimensä aiemmin.

– Jos siis haluatte, lisäsi tummahiuksinen tyttö hänen vieressään. En vielä tiennyt hänen nimeään, sillä kukaan heistä ei ollut sitä vielä maininnut.

He jatkoivat keskustelua hetken. Nyt ainakin tiesin mihin he olivat menossa ja olin päättänyt seurata heitä. En ollut varma, oliko se hyvä idea, mutta mitä muita vaihtoehtoja minulla oli? Olisin tietenkin voinut vain mennä heidän luokseen ja kertoa kuka olin, mutta se ei ollut tapaistani. Olin tottunut toimimaan yksin. Tämäkään kerta ei ollut poikkeus.

He nousivat kaikki samaan aikaan ja lähtivät valumaan ovea kohti. Yksi heistä, se tummatukkainen, katsahti hetkeksi minuun, mutta käänsi katseensa pois heti, kun huomasi minun tuijottavan häntä. Kuulin hänen kysyvän muilta, sattuivatko he tietämään kuka olin. Näin muiden pudistavan päitään samalla, kun he katosivat ulos ovesta. Samaan aikaan nousin ylös ja lähdin seuraamaan heitä.

En tiennyt mitään ihmisten kouluista. Mistä edes olisin voinut tietää? Olihan tämä ensimmäinen kerta, kun olin maalla. Olin seurannut joukkoa jo hetken jättäytyneenä hiukan heidän taakseen, kun he vihdoin kävelivät sisään alueelle, jonka ajattelin olevan koulu. Kävelin heidän perässään ja pian edessäni aukesi viheralue, jota ympäröi monta rakennusta. Nurmikolla istui paljon nuoria ja alueen täytti iloinen puheensorina. Kävelin nurmikkoa ympäröivää tietä pitkin ja ohitseni käveli paljon nuorisoa kantaen mukanaan joko kirjoja tai reppuja.

En ollut ehtinyt kävellä pitkään, kun tapahtui jotain, mitä kukaan merenneito ei haluaisi tapahtuvan itselleen. Jostain tuli kova tuulenvire, joka käänsi nurmikkoa kastelevan sadettimen osoittamaan suoraan minuun ja edessäni kävelevään naiseen. Yllätyksekseni nainen lähti juoksemaan läheistä varastohuonetta kohti, enkä epäröinyt hetkeäkään lähtiessäni perään. Sujahdin sisään samalla ovenavauksella ja ehdin vain lyödä oven kiinni, kunnes kaaduimme molemmat lattialle.

Pitelin päästäni kiinni samalla kun yritin kääntyä ympäri. Olin lyönyt pääni lattiaan kaatuessani, sillä en ollut osannut varautua. En tiennyt ihmisten asumusten olevan oikeasti näin kovia.

– Sattuiko sinuun? kysyi ääni vieressäni. Vasta silloin käännyin ympäri ja näin naisen vieressäni lattialla. Silmäni suurenivat lautasen kokoisiksi, kun näin hänen pyrstönsä. Se oli samanlainen kuin minun.

– Ei tarvitse pelätä, hän sanoi ja kohotti kätensä kuivattaakseen meidät molemmat.

– Olet... merenneito? pääsi suustani.

– Miten se on mahdollista?

– Voisin kysyä samaa sinulta, hän sanoi huvittuneesti ja katsahti pyrstööni.

* * *

_Kolmannessa luvussa vähän enemmän toimintaa! Mitähän tapahtuu seuraavaksi?_


End file.
